The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly and in particular to a seat assembly having a unitary frame structure spanning laterally between the two fore and aft slide tracks. The seat cushion and seat back are mounted upon the unitary frame structure.
Vehicle seat assemblies for a front seat of a motor vehicle are typically constructed with a pair of fore and aft extending slide tracks, one slide track at each side of the seat assembly. Each slide track includes a fixed rail attached to the vehicle body and a slide rail, movable fore and aft upon the fixed rail. The slide rails typically include an upwardly projecting riser to which the seat cushion and seat back are attached. There is typically no structural connection between the two slide rails other than that provided by the attachment of the seat cushion and seat back to both of the slide rails. With such a structure, it is possible for "matchboxing" to occur where one slide rail moves forward relative to the other slide rail, causing the two slide tracks to bind up. To prevent the occurrence of matchboxing, power seat adjusters are usually provided with two drive screws, one along each slide track, to ensure that both slide rails are moved fore and aft simultaneously.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a seat assembly in which the two slide rails are structurally coupled to one another forming a unitary frame structure upon which the seat cushion and seat back are mounted. This ensures the alignment of the two slide rails, preventing the occurrence of matchboxing and provides improved structural characteristics to the entire seat assembly.
The seat assembly of the present invention includes a generally rectangular support member having side edges along which the slide rails are attached to form a unitary frame structure. The frame structure is moved fore and aft upon a pair of fixed rails which are configured to be attached to a vehicle body and carry the slide rails. The seat cushion and seat back of the seat assembly are attached to the unitary frame structure.
The use of a support member spanning laterally between slide tracks provides the seat designer with flexibility in the lateral location of the slide tracks. The slide tracks no longer need to be located near the side edges of the seat cushion. For example, the slide tracks can be moved outward, beyond the edges of the seat cushion. By moving the slide tracks outward, they can be attached to a raised door sill and to the raised tunnel at the center of the vehicle body instead of being mounted to the floor. Such a sill and tunnel mounting of the seat assembly can provide increased foot room under the seat assembly for a rear seat vehicle occupant or other seat assembly adjustment mechanisms. In addition, a unique styling for the vehicle interior can be produced.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.